


you'll never know dear, how much i love you

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma sings to him, the familiar words carrying added weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never know dear, how much i love you

**Author's Note:**

> for shruti

Jemma's fingers tap impatiently against her thighs, drawing manic patterns on the denim as she sits beside his cot, the low beeping from the machines maddening her as she waits. Waits for the line to thin out and the beeping to reach climax before going dormant forever ( _forever_ being until another sorry soul is tethered up to it).

She watches the rising and falling of his chest, watches the way his lips twitch upwards in the tiniest glimpse of a smile; a glimpse that shows her that he is still with her. "I bet you're dreaming again," she says aloud, taking her hand and interlocking it with one of his own, "dreaming about monkeys and blueprints, no doubt." A laugh lets out but it is forced, nothing like the easy melody Jemma could produce on a whim preceding their fall. Now everything feels forced to her.

With the beeping ever constant in her ears, Jemma begins to tell him a story, letting her own voice dominant the machines. The words flow from her lips like a stream, steady and constant, before emptying out into the vast expanse of water - the body of untold stories and words unspoken. "- and mum laughed. She _laughed_ , Fitz!" Jemma is clutching onto his limp hand, her eyes lining with tears she doesn't want to fall. She concludes her tale about the time she told her mother she wanted a pet rabbit, wiping away at her eyes with her spare hand before noticing that the rain had let up outside.

Looking at the sun, Jemma grins, remembering the words her mother used to sing to her when she was younger; words that would always make her feel better no matter how hurt she had been. Recalling the lyrics to the tune, she begins to sing, taking herself through each line of the song with even breaths and watery eyes.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,” her voice threatens to break as the words come, producing the familiar verses in short waves, “ _you make me happy when skies are gray_.” Jemma stops herself, letting a soft, silvery laugh pass through her lips as she wipes away at her eyes.

Her hazy expression falls back on the comatose boy, watching with blurred vision as his mouth tries to twitch upwards in an attempt to respond to the words she sings. “ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._.” Before singing the last of the melody, Jemma brings his cool hand that is locked in her own up to her lips, kissing it once and squeezing it tightly. “ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

Following the conclusion of the verses sung, Jemma stands and untangles her hand from Fitz’s, giving his body a final check before her heels click against the tile floor in rhythm to the beeping of the machine on her way out. Outside the storm has begun again, the heavy rain tapping against the window and lightning illuminating the sky.

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

The silent words come as the door swings shut and thunder rolls, the monitor sending off low spikes before flattening out; the beeping comes in one long and constant tone signalling the end of the line.

__

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
